


Живым

by Turmalin



Series: Парочка из Винтерфелла [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: таймлайн: после последней серии шестого сезона





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Хельгрин.

В ее спальне — в спальне отца и леди Кейтилин — было темно, огонь в очаге не освещал, а лишь добавлял теней, заставляя пространство двигаться и дышать.

Я стоял на коленях и целовал ее руки. На коленях — только не перед ней, а между ее ног. Целовал руки — склонившись над ней, уткнувшись лбом в ее плечо, пряча глаза.

Она даже не пыталась прикрыться или оттолкнуть. Лежала подо мной, не двигаясь, дышала ровно и молчала.

Стальная. Стальной клинок. Тонкая, обманчиво хрупкая. Жесткая, неласковая, холодная. С зашлифованными царапинами, с едва зажившими ушибами и свежими шрамами. Безразличная.

Ночь пахла горько и сладко. Горько-сладко. Пахла моим стыдом. Моим отчаянием. Невозможностью оставаться рядом с ней после всего. Невозможностью покинуть ее после всего.

Поэтому я молчал и целовал ее руки. Думал, что вот сейчас еще раз перецелую пальцы — каждый, все косточки и подушечки, — и вложу в них свой нож. И пусть делает со мной все, что захочет. Пусть хоть собакам скармливает заживо, как ублюдка Рамси.

 

***

_— Ваше Величество, — страж склонился над моим плечом._

_— Чего тебе? — я сидел за длинным столом и наблюдал за лордами Севера, пировавшими в главном зале замка Винтерфелл._

_Пировали мы давно и весьма основательно: маленькая Лианна Мормонт оставила нас часа три назад, а потом и Санса ушла, улыбаясь в ответ на пьяные выкрики: «Хорошей ночи, леди» и «Дорогу сестре короля!». А после того, как дамы покинули нас, началось настоящее веселье..._

_— На псарне... — замялся страж. — Леди Болтон не распорядилась..._

_— Леди Старк. — Я не хотел, чтобы она звалась тем именем._

_— Леди Старк не распорядилась вчера, — поправился он. — Что прикажете делать с костями?_

_— С костями? — вот теперь я на самом деле удивился. — Почему ты спрашиваешь меня?_

_— Леди приказала ждать, пока не обглодают. Что делать потом, не сказала._

_— Пока не обглодают — что?_

_..._

_Когда я пришел с грязной холодной псарни в жаркую полутьму ее спальни, Санса уже крепко спала. Даже не пошевелилась, когда я, прогнав растерянную служанку («Лорд Сно... Ваше Вели...»), приблизился к кровати и замер, глядя на нее, — не понимая, что делать дальше. Не понимая, зачем вообще заявился к ней. Наверное, хотел разбудить и сказать, что с ее мужем все в порядке. Ну, то есть, что Рамси совсем не изменился после того, как побывал в кишках своих собак. Как был дерьмом, так и остался._

_Санса лежала, спихнув одеяло в изножье постели, укрытая лишь тонкой тканью сорочки. Леди не спят нагишом, да. Это неприлично. Вот только ее сорочка совсем не помогала приличиям._

_Маленькие грудки с острыми сосками. Узкие ступни. Тихое спокойное дыхание._

_Она пахла какими-то травами и медом. И еще почему-то солнечным днем. Наверное, солнцем пахли ее косы: рыжие, огненные — словно закат над летними лугами. Этот закат жег мне пальцы. От этого запаха кожа звенела._

_Мои сапоги воняли собачьим дерьмом и кровью, потому я стащил их и швырнул за дверь, чтобы служанке было чем заняться. От моей одежды несло дымом и грязью, потому я содрал с себя все и бросил на пол у постели._

_— Джон? — сонно пробормотала она, когда я склонился к ее лицу, вдыхая солнце ее волос. — Что случилось? Что ты здесь..._

_А больше она ничего не успела сказать. Потому что ее губы тоже были как мед. И ее соски были как мед. И между ног у нее — я и не знал раньше, я ничего не знал о ней раньше, — текла теплая патока._

_И недолгое время после этого открытия мне было невыносимо хорошо..._

 

***

А теперь я целовал ее узкие ладони и умирал от стыда и ненависти к себе.

Она вдруг отняла у меня руку. Помедлила пару мгновений, вцепилась пальцами в волосы на затылке, потянула, больно дернула, заставляя поднять глаза и смотреть на нее в горько-сладком полумраке.

По-моему, только тогда я вспомнил, что живым нужно дышать — хотя бы для того, чтобы говорить.

— Санса?..

— Что, король Севера? — равнодушно поинтересовалась. — Хотел почувствовать себя и моим королем? Или наказать за самоуправство? За Рыцарей Долины, или за Рамси?

Вот какого мнения я заслуживал теперь. Правильно. Нажрался и пришел ткнуть ее носом в свое униженное достоинство. Подмять под себя, трахнуть, самоутвердиться.

— Прости...

— Умоляю, избавь от оправданий.

— Я не оправдываюсь.

— А было бы забавно, — протянула надменно. — «Я больше никогда не позволю ему прикоснуться к тебе. — Сделала паузу. — Сам справлюсь».

— Перестань. — Схватил ее руки и снова прижал к губам. — Не злись. Нет, ты права, но не злись, пожалуйста. Я уже говорил про Рыцарей Долины. Я знаю, что позволил Болтону играть на моих чувствах и чуть не провалил все, а ты спасла, леди Винтерфелла.

— Ха, — Санса фыркнула презрительно.

— А Рамси... — я вспомнил тот ее взгляд, обращенный ко мне, занесшему кулак над лицом ненавистного ей мужа. — Я же оставил его тогда, помнишь? Не убил. Потому что он был твой. 

Она молчала.

— А я... Если хочешь... — опустил руку за край постели, пошарил в своем тряпье на полу, вытащил кинжал из ножен и сунул рукоять ей в ладонь. — Вот... 

Она и не взглянула на оружие, только спросила холодно:

— И сколько я проживу, о благородный король Севера, если убью тебя сейчас?

Так высокомерно смотреть на того, кто только что трахал ее, не спросив разрешения, — да еще и лежа под ним с раскинутыми в стороны ногами, — способна только Санса Старк.

— Можешь не убивать.

Удивленно подняла брови.

— Можешь сделать... много всего.

Замерла, не понимая. Потом хохотнула. Захлебнулась. Отбросила нож. Заплакала.

— Санса... — бормотал я, неловко тычась носом и губами в ее щеку. — Перестань. Лучше стукни.

Она ударила меня по плечу, не переставая всхлипывать.

— Вот-вот. Правильно. Давай еще.

— Джон... — она смеялась сквозь слезы. — Дурной ты...

— Дурной, — я был со всем и на все согласен. — Ты совершенно права, о мудрая леди Винтерфелла.

Обнял, прижал к себе, гладил по голове.

Она вдруг потянулась к моему лицу, щекой прижалась, зашептала:

— Джон...

— Что?..

Молчала несколько мгновений, словно не решаясь сказать. Потом схватила мою руку. Притянула к груди, прижала. Сосок ткнулся в центр ладони.

Я опешил.

— Санса?..

Не ответила. Только нашла мой рот, неловко, неуверенно поцеловала, тут же укусила.

Меня повело. Захотелось вжиматься в нее, шептать ей в губы всякие глупости. Захотелось возвращаться к ней — в нее — каждую ночь. Начиная с... вот прямо сейчас.

Я огладил ее по спине, по мягкому заду, сунул пальцы между ног — в нежное, теплое, мокрое от моего семени... Сошел с ума. Навис над ней, вцепился в ее пальцы. Глядя в глаза, потянул ее руку к своему паху, уложил каменно твердый член в ладонь.

Она выдохнула, застонала едва слышно. Смутилась, спрятала лицо у меня на плече. Отняла руку, обняла, чуть царапая спину коготками. Выгнулась подо мной — то ли чтобы быть еще ближе, то ли чтобы ускользнуть.

— Са-анса...

«Разреши. О, разреши мне в этот раз».

— Джон... — распахнулась мне навстречу, позволяя, приглашая. — Ох, Джон... 

Мягкая. Мокрая. Ароматная.

Моя. Только моя.

Счастье.

 

***

Моя леди спала, свернувшись калачиком, разбросав пряди своих огненных волос по подушке. Едва слышно дышала мне в шею.

Ее ладонь лежала у меня на груди, на тех шрамах, что оставили ножи «братьев» Дозора.

И я чувствовал себя живым. Наконец — по-настоящему.


End file.
